


Got You Wrapped Around My Finger, Babe

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Engaged Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Music, Parenthood, sbmusic, sterekbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles insists that he and Derek have "a song"Derek insists that the entire concept is an assault on his sensesLet's see who wins





	Got You Wrapped Around My Finger, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> I had something much bigger planned for "Music", but I actually think Ii like this better
> 
> And I personally _love_ "Primadonna" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gj5L9SYhoSE

Derek had always thought it was rather rediculous to "have a song"

He heard the term tossed around back and forth, ofcourse, random couples claiming that even more random songs were "their" songs

Anything from Disney to rock music to classical to country, it didn't seem to matter if the lyrics were romantic or offensive or if it had lyrics at all, or what the circumstances had seemed to be in declaring any particular song was "their's", it simply was

Derek had never seen the reason for it, or had the desire to have one

He had always just assumed that whenever he became attached to a significant other, they would be one of the sane couples who _didn't_ participate in rediculous things like that

.........

Then he started dating Stiles

 

~+~

 

Ten minutes

Derek and Stiles had been officially dating for ten minutes when Stiles made their first declaration as a couple- without consulting Derek at all, ofcourse

"Oh my god, this is it, this has to be it, this has to be our song!"

Oh great, he was one of _those_

"Really Stiles?"

"Yes, absolutely, it's meant to be! This is the same song that was playing when you asked me out yesterday!"

Let's get something perfectly clear: Derek Hale does not want to have "A Song", he doesn't want to have a song that's "their's", he thinks it's a stupid couple's ritual that holds no real meaning to it other than another thing to get falsely sentimental over

However, if he's going to have a song- and this is, ofcourse, Stiles they're talking about, so the odds are good that he is- he certainly wanted to know what it was going to be

Therefore, he turned the radio up in the jeep as Stiles drove to the restaurant, and he was met with-

_Primadonna girl, all I ever wanted was the world-_

...............

" _Absolutely not_ ,"

"Sorry Derek, you didn't get to choose your own song,"

"Since when!?"

"Since always? Couple's songs just.... happen, like how you don't get to choose your own nickname,"

Derek opened his mouth to protest that, but apparently Stiles caught his fuck-up before he could

" _USUALLY_ ,"

"Stiles, I don't even want to have a song at all, much less this one,"

"What's wrong this one? It's Marina Derek!! One of the best and most important voices of our generation!"

Derek stared ahead blankly, as if looking deadpanned into a camera, but Stiles apparently didn't notice

"Even if I agreed with you-"

"What do you mean _if_!?"

"-I still don't want 'our song' to be called _Primadonna_ , I don't even want to have 'a song' to begin with!"

"Sorry, those are the cards we were dealt, obviously this is the song we were meant to have, you can't fight fate Derek,"

Derek's eyes narrowed, biting his tongue irritably

"Just fucking watch me,"

 

~+~

 

Evidently, Stiles was far more serious about the "song" thing than Derek ever could have feared

Sure it was a few months before he heard it again- thank God- but on Valentine's Day, there it was again

That's what he gets for letting Stiles plan their evening, he supposed

(Not that it wasn't a nice evening, in all honesty, it was one of the best nights of Derek's life, but you know.... _that song_ )

Then Stiles proposed to him, and it was _perfect_

...

Right up until Derek said yes, after wich Stiles played "Primadonna" as a "celebration song"

Then he tried to get it put on their wedding playlist, and though Derek had, at first, thought he had nipped that particular pain in the ass in the bud- from there he had focused on gently encouraging Stiles _not_ to add curly fries to the menu, but he figured, you win some, you lose some

He figured that, up until they went to cut the cake and that damn song started to play again

It played during their honeymoon

It played the morning of their six-month anniversary

Derek was _sure_ that sometimes Stiles used his magic for the express purpose of putting that song on the radio and calling it a "coincidence" and at this point, Derek was almost getting immune to it

Still annoyed, but ultimately resigned to his fate

There was, however, eventually a moment when Derek truly made peace with "their song"

A few nights after they adopted their first-born daughters- a set of faery twins who had been orphaned at only three months old- Derek woke to the startling realization that was alone in their bed

Panicking, he hurried to get up and stumble into the nursery, just to make sure that his husband was ok

But as he made his way towards the door, he heard something

It was faint, quiet, but he could distinctly make out the words his husband was singing as he rocked one of their daughters to sleep

_"Primadonna girl, all I ever wanted was the world..."_

It was as Derek watched this, feeling the happiness blooming like wildflowers in his chest, that he finally made peace with "their song"

Maybe it wasn't so bad after all


End file.
